Legend of Zelda oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Legend of Zelda series, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. What a Hero deserves

What a hero deserves

Watching from the view of her bedroom window Zelda took in the hard training of her Soldiers down below in the training field, the sounds of training swords and shields clashing echoing up to her window as she admired the finest warriors that her Kingdom had to offer

In the middle of the training area sparring with four soldiers at once stood Hyrule's greatest warrior however, each sweep of his weapon sending a soldier onto their back whilst he effortlessly blocked everything they sent his way

Biting her lip as Link slammed his training shield against the front of the soldier that rushed him before launching him over his head Zelda felt a rush of arousal pool in her loins, Link had saved Hyrule and her own life more times than she could count and yet he was still tireless in his duty, never stopping, never resting having volunteered to help train Hyrule's army during times of peace

For every deed he performed Link turned down every reward offered to him, save for the odd payment in rupees to help towards future adventures and journeys, even her own offers of a high stature in the Kingdom were turned down as the Hero stated that simply serving was enough for him

What Link was unaware of however was that Zelda was swiftly growing tired of his selfless nature and was plotting to reward him in a manner befitting someone of his great deeds, the Princess calling for one of her handmaids to bring Link to her whilst she prepared his reward

(On the training grounds)

Wiping the sweat from his brow Link set his training weapons down deeming their actions to be enough for the day, turning to walk away Link stopped when the voice of one of Zelda's handmaids caught his attention, calling out his name as she hurried across the training grounds trying not to trip on the dropped weapons and shields that littered the ground "Master Link! Master Link!" she called out before quickly bowing when she reached him, something the Hero had yet to get used to "Lady Zelda wishes to see you"

Thanking the Handmaiden for the message Link immediately headed off towards Zelda's living quarters as that was where she spent a lot of her free time when she wasn't performing her royal duties, the Hero expecting Zelda to need him to act as an emissary to another Kingdom, maybe send an important message to the Gerudo or Ruto

Hurrying through the castle not wanting to keep Zelda waiting Link noticed as he headed towards her quarters that the servants and guards kept giving him looks, the female servants giggling to themselves whilst the guards looked at him with what looked like jealousy

Link shrugged it off though as several of the guards seemed to have a somewhat bad opinion of him, his keen hearing sometimes picking up them muttering about a 'lowly commoner being the Hero' and how he was most likely lying about his deeds and leeching off of the 'true Hero's' actions to get into Zelda's good books

He shrugged off such comments as well as he didn't care enough to want everyone's approval, he was there to do his duty as the Hero of Courage and that was that

Upon arriving at Zelda's door he nodded to the doormen that stood at either side of it before knocking, Hero or not he wasn't above Zelda's right to privacy "Princess? You called for me?" he spoke through the door

"You may enter" Zelda responded faster than usual, normally taking a few seconds to reply as she was normally busy with paperwork or some other duty so it seemed she had been waiting specifically for him to arrive

Upon entering Zelda's bedroom Link had expected her to be sat at her desk or standing by her window like she normally was when she called for his assistance but this time was different, so very different

Closing the door after him Link turned to face Zelda to speak only to find the Princess waiting for him on her huge Queen sized bed naked as the day she was born, a soft flush gracing her silken features as she held her body completely bare, not hiding anything from him as Link stared at her in utter shock "Princess… he gasped before she cut him off

"Time and time again you have denied every reward offered to you despite doing more for Hyrule than its entire army and allies combined, it's as if you see yourself as a simple servant rather than our revered Hero and I won't stand for it any longer" the Princess stated firmly showing Link that he had no leeway to argue "and as your Princess you are obligated to listen to me" she continued as she then moved to her hands and knees, prowling towards him in a manner completely unbecoming of a woman of her stature "and as your Princess I order you to come here and finally accept what you have earned"

His heart pounding hard enough that he could hear it Link swallowed dryly as he couldn't find the words to argue, he wasn't a virgin by any means having lost his first time with Malon but he had just never expected Zelda to make such a proposition of him, yes he had thought about it because, well who hadn't? But to actually try to act upon such urges were above his station in his opinion

Taking his silence as him finally relenting Zelda moved to kneel at the bottom of her bed where he now stood, her hands going to his pants starting to undo them "you have done more than enough for Hyrule, now allow me to do everything for you" she told him trying to hide the excitement in her voice, little did Link know she had shared the same fantasies of him rutting her into her royal bedspread on long lonely nights

The flush on her cheeks brightening as she fully undid Link's pants and pulled them down Zelda couldn't suppress the gasp of delight as his hot thick heavy cock fall free and landed on her face, the Princess going cross eyed for a moment as she let out a shuddering gasp of desire, her hands slowly going to his cock to take in just how hard and warm it was "Goddesses...you're so…" she started as her eyes became hooded and lust glazed, the mere smell of him having her heart pounding harder and her core clenching with need, her words dying out as she then started to pepper the underside of his cock with loving kisses whilst tenderly stroking the sides of his manhood

Staring down at the Princess as she borderline worshipped his manhood Link again couldn't find the words to...well say anything, the sheer feeling of Zelda's soft lips and hands on him sending blissful shivers throughout his body and the way she kept simpering and moaning from the smell of him alone made him all the harder

Placing an open mouth kiss on his cock head Zelda let her eyes flutter closed as she took a moment to suck hard on the head, the taste making her head swim before she forced herself to pull away, the look she gave him more akin to that of a street harlot than the ruler of the entire Kingdom

Saying nothing Zelda then proceeded to roll onto her back, hanging her head over the edge of the bed whilst pushing out her bare chest as much as she could as she looked up at him "you may proceed" she then told him reaching up to take hold of his hands to place them on her breasts

Almost freezing up as his rough hands made contact with her plush, soft, pillowy chest Link felt like his his cock was about to erupt then and there, giving Zelda's chest an experimental squeeze making her gasp and moan in pleasure, the soft warmth of her breath on his cock making him outwardly groan louder as she then took hold of his manhood guiding it into her awaiting mouth

Once his cock was inside of Zelda's mouth Link nearly lost it, he had never before felt such soft, wet, warm pleasure, his entire body shuddering as he started to take deep but careful thrusts into her mouth and throat, trying his best to not do anything that would cause her discomfort as she sucked on his cock with every thrust, her perfect soft lips sealed tight around his girth as she hummed and moaned around it showing that she was enjoying the act just as much as he was

As Link's pace gradually got faster and deeper making her throat bulge Zelda reached up to cup his ass pulling on it to encourage him to let loose, her eyes rolling back as the blood started to rush to her head making her lightheaded, her thighs rubbing together as she fought the urge to touch herself focusing solely on Link's pleasure

His breathing getting heavier as his skin started to sheen with perspiration, his cock throbbing in Zelda's perfect mouth as she started to taste his precum, the Princess humming loudly to show that she enjoyed the taste of him as her tongue worked a tight circle around his girth, the sudden rush of pleasure it caused making Link seize up as his climax hit him from nowhere

His hands snapping from Zelda's breasts to the bed Link buried himself in the Princess's throat as his cock erupted, his hips bucking in sharp shallow thrusts as he came in flowing spurts, his weight upon her forcing Zelda to take and swallow every drop of what he gave her to which she did so without complaint

Climaxing for well over ten seconds after having 'saved up' for nearly a month Link finally pulled away to let Zelda breathe, his eyes widening as he realised that mess he had left the Princess in, her lips swollen and bruised, her face glistening in her own drool as she looked up at him with one eye closed "Zelda...Princess..I'm…"

"Don't" Zelda cut him off sharply before sultrily licking some of the remaining cum from her lips "that was wonderful" she panted running her hands up her body and cupping and squeezing her breasts, she had never been so turned on in her life, the Princess of Hyrule being used like a common harlot to sate her Champions needs, just like she always dreamed

Sitting herself up Zelda instructed Link to strip down full and to lie down on the bed, her hungry gaze taking in every inch of him as he obeyed, staring as he moved to recline back onto her pillows to which she then moved to straddle his waist reverse cowgirl style, a position she had heard that most men enjoyed

Once in position the Princess gasped as she stared down at his manhood mere millimetres from her dripping core, whilst she had been much closer to it when she orally pleased him she couldn't fully look at it, to take in its majesty, his cock wasn't that of a commoner or even a Champion

It was the cock of a King

Reaching down to help guide him she took a moment to properly stroke him, once again admiring just how hot and hard as steel he was before aligning herself above him, whilst she was a virgin when it came to sexual contact with men but she was no stranger to masturbation having long since 'deflowered' herself with a toy having been planning to sexually please Link for several months now and she wanted to do it properly without him having to worry about her being in pain

Biting her lip Zelda then let herself drop down taking every inch of him into her tight wet snug cunt in one fluid movement, her jaw dropping and her eyes crossing for a moment as her groin bulged around his girth "BY HYLIA LINK!" she screamed as she then fell back against his chest, her body thrumming in ecstasy as the mere penetration alone had her on the brink of orgasm "just give me...a few moments...and I'll start moving" she panted taking hold of Link's hand and bringing it to her mouth to kiss his fingers before gasping as he suddenly moved

Sitting up Link moved his arms to hook them under Zelda's legs making her gasp in surprise as he suddenly grabbed her ankles and lifted them until her knees nearly met her ears "Link! What are you…?" she tried to demand only for her words to die in her throat as he thrust up into her, her breasts bouncing in time as he then started to bounce her on his lap making her toes curl in the air, his arms moving further to clasp the back of her head to lock her in a full nelson position

Desperately grasping at his arms for support Zelda just let Link have his way with her as her orgasm crashed through her body, all thoughts of doing all of the work long gone as she reserved herself to being his stress relief toy, her heart skipping a beat at the thought as she orgasmed again mere moments after her first climax ended

The feel of Link's skin against hers, the sheer heat of his body, his heady musky scent and the overwhelming pleasure his cock brought her driving Zelda to the very depths of nirvana with every single movement he made, her body shuddering with sheer ecstasy as she lost count of the sheer number of orgasms he brought her making it seem like the act was for her rather than him

After what seemed like several mind shattering hours Link finally came again, flooding Zelda's pussy and womb with his hot thick seed setting off yet another orgasm in the Princess rendering her completely boneless, her body completely limp as he released her causing her to just slump back against him as she panted for air whilst Link gently picked her up and moved to lay her down

"Link" she moaned as he laid her down against her pillows "whenever...you...want" she breathed before her eyes fluttered closed unable to keep conscious any longer, the intense sex having taken everything out of her

Smiling softly at her words Link then covered Zelda with her bedsheets before turning to get dressed and take his leave

Whilst he wasn't one to just walk up to a woman and ask for sex he was heavily tempted to give into Zelda's offer

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Consummating their vows

Consummating their vows

Link sighed as he lowered himself waist deep into the cool crisp waters of Lake Hylia, his muscles aching after a long day of hiking through the roaming fields of the Kingdom, his clothes neatly folded in a pile alongside his weapons as he rested on the bank letting the cool water sooth his aching legs and feet

As the Hero let himself relax he failed to notice the lithe shape moving towards him under the surface, the shape moving with smooth purpose as it steadily grew closer revealing itself to be feminine in shape as it moved up between Link's legs

Resting back fully on the bank Link then flinched as he felt cool slender hands on his inner thighs making him shoot back up into a sitting position, looking down to see a familiar set of eyes looking back up at him

"What? Aren't you happy to see your fiance?" Ruto purred as she laid out on her front with her face pressed up against his groin making his cock rest against her cheek "don't tell me that you haven't missed me"

"I can't say I haven't" Link chuckled back as he calmed his heart rate "it's been a while Princess"

"Too long, too long for a wife to have to wait to please her husband" the Zora giggled as she then kissed Link's cock, her giggle becoming a dusky moan as she licked her lips "I've been dreaming of this, of you, worshipping every inch of you" she breathed placing heated kisses along his cock "making you cum again and again, baring your children"

As Ruto continued to cover his cock in loving kisses Link felt his pride swell a little at her proclamation of wanting to bare his children, he had never really thought about becoming a father as he was always too focused on his duties and adventuring so the fact that the Zora seemed almost desperate for him to impregnate her made his manhood harden even more as Ruto ran her tongue along every inch of it

Humming and moaning adoring his heady flavour Ruto then took his cock head between her soft lips before sliding down all the way, throating him to show off her lack of gag reflex, having trained it out of herself so that she could properly please her beloved without him being hindered by her own limits

Kissing his pubic bone Ruto then reached forward to take hold of his hands placing them on her head, a silent request for him to control her sucking pace which he eagerly obliged, gripping her head firmly but not roughly as he then started to bob it along his length, the Zora Princess moaning and humming as she let him use her mouth as he saw fit, her hands moving to massage his thighs under the surface of the water as she relaxed her jaw and throat

As Link gently fucked her mouth Ruto pushed herself up onto her hands and knees to show off her body, showing just how much she had filled out over the years, her body now much curvier with a good heavy bust and a nice filled out bouncy ass which she showed off, shaking it as Link pushed her head down making her throat bulge out

"By the Goddesses Ruto" Link breathed as the Ruto's hot tongue worked his shaft, her glistening eyes looking up at him to maintain eye contact whilst her hums and moans showed that she was enjoying the act as much as he was, the taste of his precum on her tongue only coaxing her onward prompting her to hollow her cheeks to suck her beloved even harder

Massaging his thighs a little harder Ruto then started to bob her head in time with the pace he had set for her, shifting forward slightly to press her breasts to his thighs as she let her eyes fluttered closed fully enjoying the taste of her husband's cock as it throbbed and pulsed against her tongue

With a few more bucks from his hips Link then arched his back as his climax hit him hard, burying his cock deep into the Ruto Princess's mouth as she eagerly took his load, gulping down every shot of it as he then released her head allowing her to move further forward, pressing her breasts around his shaft and pumping them up and down as she sucked on his cock head trying to coax out as much cum as possible out of him

After swallowing her beloved's entire load the Zora Princess pulled her mouth away to continue massaging Link's cock between her heavy tits, the natural slipperiness of her skin making the tit fuck feel even more amazing as she put her all into pleasing her husband, loving how he panted and groaned in ecstasy as she refused to let his erection die down and worked him towards his second release

"Come on Link, keep cumming, don't hold back, I'm yours to use" Ruto encouraged him kissing his cock head every few seconds as she worked her tits faster, loving how he started to throb again almost immediately "please don't hold back, cum as quick and hard as you can!"

Arching his back again Link shuddered as he came again mere minutes after his first climax, making Ruto exclaim in delight as his second load hit her full blast in the face, coating her cool blue skin with his hot white seed, letting it run down her cheeks as she pressed her breasts tighter around him letting him feel her cleavage with his release "oh yes Link! I want it all! Keep cumming for me!"

Suddenly surging forward Link took Ruto by surprise as he suddenly grabbed her to change their positions, turning her around and forcing her forward, dunking her upper body under the water whilst he moved to take her from behind, gripping her wide childbearing hips as he then thrust into her eager slippery pussy from behind making her scream out in ecstasy into the waters of Lake Hylia

Gripping Ruto's hips with bruising force Link began to rut her with everything he had making the water churn around her whilst her fat ass clapped and jiggled against his groin, her toes curling behind him in sheer nirvana as her cunt clenched tight unwilling to let him go for even a moment

Rushing back up to the surface as she pushed up from the lake bank Ruto screamed shamelessly into the air pushing back against Link's cock as hard as she could making her tits and ass bounce harder "yes! Yes Link! Fuck me like you fuck Zelda!" she screamed as she bucked and rolled her hips as much as she could in her husband's grip, with her stating that her position as the Sage of Water prevented them from truly being together she had wordlessly given him permission to find others to care for, her heart may have fully belonged to him but Link was the Hero of all of Hyrule and demanding her solely tether himself to someone who couldn't be with him ninety nine perfect of the time would have just been cruel

Securing her knees to the mud beneath them Ruto then pushed herself back to kneel up, still working her hips to slam her ass back against his groin as she reached back with both hands, one hand gripping his forearm whilst the other reached up to cup the back of his head "I want you to cum in me Link...over and over until I'm pregnant...I want you to breed me so bad" she panted as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her husband's cock hitting all of her sweet spots making her toes curl tighter as her orgasm hit, her perfect Zora pussy squeezing even tighter around Link's cock

Shuddering at her heated worshipful words Link suddenly pushed her back down and flipped her over onto her back, her upper body slipping back under the surface of the crystal clear water as he raised her hip to fuck her in a pseudo missionary position, allowing him to see the look of bliss on her face as he continued to fuck her spasming cunt and allowing her to gaze up at him with sheer love and worship from under the water

Soon enough Link was cumming again, burying his cock balls deep into Ruto's begging cunt to empty himself into her fertile womb, Ruto's garbled scream of pleasure causing a flurry of bubbles to rise to the surface as she orgasmed once again, squeezing so tight around him she prevented him from pulling out and wasting any of his cum in the water

Her entire body spasming as Link continued to take quick sharp thrusts into her throughout their joint climaxes Ruto took a few moments to let herself enjoy the feeling of his cum inside of her before moving to sit up, wrapping her arms around Link to embrace him tightly "I wish we had more time together" she breathed resting her face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent as she wrapped her legs around him, just wanting to feel him inside of her for as long as she could before her duties forced her to return

Allowing Ruto the hug Link held her for several more minutes until he felt the Zora push away, Ruto untangling herself from him letting out a soft whine as she had to pull away, her core automatically aching for him again as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead "I have to go back, give Zelda my regards" she smiled as she then turned to wade into the Lake, looking back at him as she reached groin height to blow him a kiss and spank herself for him "I'll try to get away again as soon as I can my love" she then promised him before diving into the Lake to swim back to the other Sages

Watching as the Zora disappeared into the crystal clear waters of Lake Hylia Link smiled as he moved to settle back down to resume his soak, making a mental plan to visit the lake every few days to make sure he was there when Ruto was able to sneak away from the other Sages again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. A thankful ranch hand

A thankful ranch hand

The sound of Link's defiant cry echoed through the air as what sounded like him engaging in fierce battle rang out alongside it, but this wasn't a battle against a minion of evil but against one of Lon Lon Ranches more stubborn stallions

Gripping the reins tighter Link refused to give up as he dug his heels into the dirt as he was pulled alongside the galloping horse, his strong legs preventing him from being tripped as his heels carved grooves into the dirt making a perfect circle around the paddock the stallion was being kept in, the other horses watching from outside as neither Link or the stallion seemed ready to relent anytime soon as their struggle had been going on for over an hour now

Eventually however one of them had to give and with a disdainful snort the stallion finally began to slow down, Link panting with fatigue as the horse then slowly came to a stop, allowing the Hylian to grab hold of its reigns and with some last minute stubbornness from it managed to guide it back to its stable

"Ok, now stay here and stay quiet" Link panted as he forced the thick lock down on the stable door, the stallion giving another disdainful snort and kicking the door with its front leg before skulking off to sulk

As the stallion retreated from sight Link let out a sigh wiping the sweat from his brow, his entire body was glistening with perspiration and his muscles ached from head to toe "I need a wash...wash then bed…" he yawned as he then headed towards the water pump not wanting to traipse through Talon's and Malon's house dripping with sweat just to use their bathtub

Grabbing a large bucket on the way to the pump Link then proceeded to fill the bucket full of water before picking it back up and with one fluid motion tipped the contents over himself, sighing in relief at the cold water washing the days sweat from his form

Repeating the process a few more times completely drenching himself and washing himself off Link decided to call it a day completely, the Hero heading towards the barn perfectly comfortable with sleeping in such a rough setting, being sure that Malon and her father would be fine with him crashing there for the night before continuing any extra work that needed doing in the morning

Heading into the barn Link picked out a nice large haypile to collapse onto preparing to do so when he heard the barn door open again "Link? Are you still awake?" Malon called out having seen Link enter the barn "I brought you a little something to say thanks for all the work you've done today"

Turning around to face Malon Link smiled as he found that she had brought him a bottle of Lon Lon Milk which the Hero eagerly accepted with a quick 'thank you' before promptly starting to down the drink, the milk tasting all too sweet on his parched tongue

Downing the entire bottle in one go Link held out the bottle to give it back to Malon only to raise his eyebrows in surprise as he found the farmers daughter now stood naked in front of him with her dress pooled around her ankles "you really thought I was just going to give you a bottle of milk for a full days work? We're not kids anymore" she tittered as she then proceeded to sink to her knees sliding a hand down Link's body as she did so

"Rupees would have been fine" Link teased back whilst doing nothing to stop Malon as her hands worked to pull down his still wet shorts, the redhead tittered before gasping as his cock sprang free in front of her face, her eyes widening and ears fluttering as her core clenched at the sight of his huge cock

"By the Goddesses, you get better every time I see you" she breathed with Link being unsure whether she was talking to him or solely to his cock, the Hero simply watching as Malon gently took hold of his cock, her soft warm fingers tracing the length of it as her breathing got audibly heavier, her breasts starting to sway and jiggle with her panting as she then leaned forward to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could

With his fat musky cock resting on her tongue Malon let her eyes flutter closed as she enjoyed the taste of him, her ears fluttered harder as she simpered and moaned around his cock, getting it nice and wet with her drool before then pulling away and pushing up on her knees to press his cock between her huge warm breasts

"Does that feel good?" she moaned as she ran her hands up along his pectorals and six pack whilst rubbing her chest against his groin "you're so hard, so hot and thick" she breathed before starting to kiss and lick along his abs whilst rubbing her tits harder around his cock

"By the Goddesses" Link groaned as Malon moved faster, her tits so soft and warm around his throbbing cock as he then started to rock his hips, gently starting to fuck her tits as she bobbed a little faster on her knees to massage his cock faster with her cleavage making him throb hard as precum started to pour out into her cleavage

"Are you going to cum? Cum for me please, I want it so much" the ranch hand moaned kissing along his six pack again as she cupped her tits with both hands starting to pump them hard and fast along his cock, focusing solely on pleasuring him and making him cum as hard as possible, her eyes wide and pleading as her tongue lapped at his oozing cock head

After a few more moments of tit fucking Link let out sharp shuddering breaths as he came, his cock erupting between Malon's tits making her gasp and mewl happily as his release pooled in her cleavage whilst some spurts landed on her face, forcing her to close an eye as his cum streaked across her face

"Oh Link…" she purred as she continued to rub her breasts along his still hard manhood, refusing to let him go soft as she leaned in to lovingly kiss his cock head "there's so much cum…"

Kissing his cock a few more times as she pulled away Malon then proceeded to lick him clean of his release before moving away, turning around to present herself on her hands and knees for him shaking her full firm ass in invitation "come on Link, ride me, I want it so bad" she mewled as her pussy literally dripped with need

"Who am I to say no to that?" Link grinned as he took his place behind her, gently teasing her hot wet slit with his cock head making the ranch hand moan and push back against him, feeling his cock head part her core as he started to push into her "by Hylia, still as tight as ever" the Hero shuddered as he slowly sank balls deep inside of her making her shiver and gasp, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she started to pant heatedly in lust and pleasure

Gripping her full firm ass for purchase Link started to thrust slow and deep into her, letting her insides adjust to his girth and size as he felt her shake and shiver in his grasp, the redhead looking back over her shoulder at him with a look of sheer ecstasy in her eyes, just the feeling of him inside of her being pure bliss to her "so big...so deep...so good!" she cried out as he thrust in again, his cock head pressing hard to her g-spot making her toes curl tight as her back arched in pleasure "fuck me harder! I want it hard!"

Gripping her ass harder Link obliged, starting to thrust into the ranch hand as hard and fast as he could, making Malon cry out in bliss as her ass started to bounce against his groin in tandem with her breasts bouncing from his harsh pace, her toes curling tighter as she then started to scream out in orgasm, the redhead always having been a 'quick trigger' ever since the first time they had had sex when they were teens

"By Hylia yes" Link grunted as Malon started to slam her hips back against him, her pussy squeezing so tight in the throes of orgasm that it sped up his own release, the redhead seemingly having no plans on letting him hold off as she slammed back harder, the action setting off another orgasm right after her first ended making her arms give way and making her fall into the face down ass up position

"Cum in me Link! As much as you want!" she pleaded as her hips refused to stop, her pussy squeezing so tight and hot that the Hero couldn't help but obey, burying himself balls deep inside of her Link rolled his head back as pure ecstasy course through his body, his cock erupting deep inside of Malon giving the ranch hand the creampie she desperately wanted and needed setting off yet another punishing orgasm for her

Keeping himself inside of Malon for as long as possible Link finally pulled out a couple of minutes after their joint releases ended letting the ranch hand fully fall to the floor as he collapsed back onto the pile of hay behind him, Malon taking her time in getting up as she just enjoyed the feeling of his warm cum inside of her before finally rising to her feet

"I had better get back before my father wonders what I'm doing, he'll want us up bright and early tomorrow to help with the cows" she stated as she picked up her dress and held it to the front of her body to cover her chest and groin before glancing back at Link with a mischievous grin "if you're able to milk more cows than me tomorrow I'll do the same to you" she purred miming a handjob to him before blowing him a kiss as she left leaving Link to get dress and get to sleep

The next morning was one of the very few mornings that Link didn't oversleep

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. The royal treatment continued

The royal treatment continued

(A continuation of Studio FOW's amazing SFM porno)

"Mmm yes Link...cum...cum for us"

"All over us...hot….cum"

Link shuddered as Zelda and Cia continued to kiss and lick along his cock after he had blown his third load within the hour, the Princess and Sorceress becoming completely insatiable as they refused to let his cock go soft, Zelda hungrily taking him back into her mouth bobbing her head as she let out muffled moans of lustful bliss from the mere taste of his cock whilst Cia lapped up the streaks of cum from her face

"That's a good girl Zelda" Cia moaned as Zelda continued to happily suck Link's cock "but don't you think he deserves more than that pretty little mouth of yours?" the Sorceress then purred letting her hands run along the Princesses body making her gasp and pull back away from Link, her eyes wide and dilated as her breathing came out hot and heavy "you think so to don't you?"

Biting her lip Zelda nodded before gasping as Cia took it as a signal to continue, the Sorceress grabbing hold of the hem of Zelda's dress and ripping it down making the blonde gasp as her tits sprang free from their confines, her breasts jiggling as her eyes widened with shock at Cia's actions but any words of complaint quickly died in her throat as she saw Link staring at her tits

"My, my Zelda, where in Hyrule were you hiding these away?" Cia purred as she cupped Zelda's breasts from behind enjoying the feel and weight of them in her palms "these are perfect for wrapping around a fat meaty cock and bringing it to ecstasy" she breathed in Zelda's ear making the Princess moan and shudder as she quickly understood what the Sorceress was hinting at

Watching as Zelda then leaned forward Link gasped with pleasure as she then engulfed his still hard cock between her firm perky breasts, making Zelda gasp herself at how hot his cock felt in her cleavage "does...does that feel good Link?" she breathed loving the feeling of it throbbing against her chest, his musk still so strong making her ears flutter as she let out another breathy moan

"That's it Zelda, put those tits to work" Cia encouraged biting her lip as she watched Zelda cup her breasts and press them tighter around Link's shaft, the Sorceress quietly stripping naked as the Princess then began to massage Link's cock between her breasts

"You're so hot" Zelda keened adoring the feeling of his cock between her breasts "I want you to cum...never stop cumming...I need more…"

Completely shedding her clothing Cia then moved behind Zelda making the Princess gasp as she grabbed her breasts knocking her hands away "no Zelda, like this" she breathed before started to rapidly pump her tits along Link's cock making the Hero gasp and shudder with pleasure "put more effort into pleasing him, show him what your body can do"

Nodding Zelda watched as Cia then used her breasts to pleasure Link, enjoying the feeling of the Sorceress's hands on her tits as she moved them hard and fast along Link's shaft as well as her warm breath in her ear making them flutter as precum began to shoot out of Link's cock "that's it Link, give us another hot coating" Cia purred running her tongue along Zelda's cheek making the Princess gasp and moan again

The sight alone was enough to set Link off again, the Hero arching his back with a gasp of pleasure as his cock erupted once again, giving Zelda and Cia more of the hot cum they desperately craved making them both moan loud and shameless again as they let his seed coat their skin and held out their tongues to catch as much as possible

As Zelda held his cum on her tongue to enjoy the taste and heat of it Cia suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders and shoved her aside, making her yelp as the Sorceress then moved to mount Link's lap before he could move "relax, don't worry about her, focus on me and what I can do for you" she breathed biting her lip as she slowly ran her hot dripping cunt along the underside of his cock "still so hard, this is the cock of a true Hero" she mewled as she rubbed herself harder against his manhood

Picking herself up Zelda pouted ready to spit an insult at Cia only to stop as she watched the Sorceress then guide Link's cock up to her dripping slit before slamming down onto him taking him all the way to the hilt "oh my…" she gasped as she watched Cia take him with utter ease, the dark skinned woman rolling her hips with a moan of utter fulfillment as her groin bulged slightly around his girth

"You like that Link? You like my hot little cunt? Is it hotter and tighter than Zelda's?" she mewled looking back over at Zelda with a teasing smirk as Zelda pouted at her words "this pussy is all yours Link, you can use it as much as you please"

"You Witch!" Zelda hissed as Cia began to ride Link with both eagerness and grace, her hips working hard as she pumped them up and down whilst taking hold of Link's hands to bring them up to her chest encouraging him to grope her tits as much as he pleased

Whining at the sight Zelda found herself massaging her own breasts with one hand whilst the other slid between her legs to tease herself as she watched Cia ride Link harder, the sound of her ass clapping against his thighs echoing throughout the chamber alongside her moans and pants of shameless pleasure

"You like that Link? I'll do anything you want, just say that you're mine and I'm yours" the Sorceress purred as she tightened her pussy around Link's cock even more, more than sure that it would have him under her spell in moments but to her shock and surprise instead of completely submitting to her will Link suddenly moved his hands from her chest to her hips before slamming up into her hard enough that she almost bounces straight off of his cock "oh my FUCK!"

"Tight…" Link hissed saying his first word of the entire interaction as he roughly hammered up into Cia's tight snug cunt, her eyes wide and manic with surprise and pleasure overload as she found herself struggling to take him, whenever she had bedded one of her Minions for stress relief she had always been in complete control of the situation but the moment Link had started moving the balance of control had completely flipped and now she was just desperately holding on for dear life

"Not so cocky now are you Witch?" Zelda purred as she then climbed up behind Cia to breathe in her ear "you truly thought you had him? Link serves only me as my loyal Knight, he is no one's toy or pawn" she hissed reaching around to grab hold of Cia's bouncing tits, squeezing them firmly making the Sorceress gasp breathlessly whilst Link railed up into her harder, his cock head slamming against her cervix with enough force to threaten to break right through

"It's...it's too much! Goddesses!" Cia screamed as she suddenly came, her head flying back against Zelda's shoulder as her hips bucked wildly, climaxing harder than she had ever done in her life, her entire body shaking uncontrollably as her climax brought Link to release with her, his cock erupting inside of her to flood her completely to the point that it started to overflow her tight wet hole

Biting her lip and mewling at the sight of Link's cum overflowing Cia's cunt Zelda was quick to pull her off of his cock to eagerly take her place upon it, guiding her dripping pussy down onto Link's cock before slowly starting to ride him with soft panting moans of pleasure "by Hylia Link you feel so good" she purred as she gyrated her hips, taking hold of Link's hand and kissing his fingers as she then looked back to Cia, smirking as the found the Sorceress watching intently but now completely lacking the arrogant fire in her eyes

Watching as Zelda continued to ride Link Cia slowly faded in and out of consciousness, one simply session with Link having drained her completely, every time she came to she found Link and Zelda in a new position still going at it as if their stamina was infinite

And after the fifth time she came to she decided something, she was going to surrender

The sole reason she had attacked the kingdom of Hyrule and rebelled against Hylia herself was so that she could claim Link as her own but she had come to realise that was never going to come to fruition, she could not claim him

He had claimed her

And if surrendering herself to Hyrule's forces would allow her to be with him even as a lowly concubine to him it was something she would do happily

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. It's more fun in the dark

It's more fun in the dark

"Such a deep sleeper" Midna sighed as she hovered over Link's sleeping form as the pair had set up camp for the night in the vast plains of Hyrule Field, the Twili having spent the last five minutes poking the Hero with a stick to try to stir him to no avail "how long do light dwellers need to sleep for anyway?"

Pouting Midna floated down to rest against Link's front looking up at his face as he continued to sleep "so inefficient, how do these people survive when they need to spend so long unconscious and vulnerable?" she pondered starting to 'doodle' on his abdomen with her finger tip as she found herself staring at Link's features "at least he's not bad to look at, for a light dweller"

Humming to herself as she continued to trail her finger along his body she shifted down him slightly so that she could trace his abdominal muscles when she gasped at the feeling of something thick and firm pressing between her legs, making her shoot up to hover back over his body as she stared wide eyed at the now sizeable bulge in his pants "ooooh hellooo" she cooed at the sight of it, the Twili floating down to get a closer look at it, her eyes widening and dilating as she admired its size and girth through his pants

Biting her lip as she floated a little closer Midna then smirked as she looked back to see Link still sound asleep "well even if you're not going to wake up you can still keep me entertained" she tittered as her tiny hands took hold of his pants and started to pull them down, biting her lip harder before she let out a soft gasp as his manhood sprang free to stand taller than her head, his size making his cock nearly as long as her piece of the Fused Shadow stood tall

"Oh my..." she gasped as she felt her cheeks start to burn, her normally sassy and sharp witted attitude fading away as she stared at the fat pillar of cock mere inches from her face "how could you fight with this...THING swinging around in your pants" she breathed as she gently took hold of him, feeling just how hard he was as her tiny fingers barely reached around his girth showing she had no chance of fully grasping it in her Imp form

Her nose and ears twitching as she slowly began to stroke him Midna then leaned in to kiss his cock before she could stop herself, the heavy taste it left on her lips sending a shudder down her spine as her eyes twitched wildly "ooooh" she purred as she then rested her lips against his cock, lazily kissing along the length of it as the taste and smell of it make her insides feel all warm and tingly

Kissing and licking up his shaft until her lips met his cock head, her eyes fluttering before becoming lustful and hooded as she sealed her lips around the tip of his cock and started to suck hard, slowing beginning to bob her head only to stop when her Fused Shadow started to shift and fall from her head prompting the Twili to fully remove it and set it aside so that she could focus fully on sucking Link's delicious cock

It wasn't long before Midna started to taste precum which only spurred the Twili Imp on, her hands working overtime up and down his shaft as she fought to take more and more of his dick into her drooling mouth, her jaw straining to its limit but she still wanted more, wanted every inch of him down her throat, wanted to feel him in her stomach when he finally came

She never got to even take half of his cock down her gullet however as after a few more moments into the blowjob Link came, her bright yellow eyes widening in shock at the sudden torrents of cum shot down her throat and filled her mouth to the point it was overflowing in seconds, calling the Imp to shoot off of his cock and clamp her hands over her mouth to prevent as much cum as possible from spilling out, her eyes streaming as she forced herself to swallow his seed finding herself adoring the taste of it

It took her a good few seconds to fully swallow what was in her mouth, his load feeling like a good pint of hot rich cum but she still wanted more, hungrily licking the leftover cum from her lips before moving back in to take his cock back into her mouth when she heard him stirring, looking up to see him finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "well look who's finally awake" the Twili Imp tittered as she started to stroke his cock again running her tongue around his sensitive cock head making him shudder "I got bored and decided to have some fun, I hope you don't mind"

Staring down at Midna Link could only shake his head bringing a lecherous smile to the Twili's lips as she licked all over his cock cleaning him of his release "now let's see how much of you I can fit in me"

With that Midna gave his manhood a few more lustful kisses before hovering up to 'straddle' him, his cock standing nearly as tall as her entire torso meaning that were was next to no way she could fit him all inside of her but that didn't deter her in the slightest as she pressed her wet little slit to the tip of his dick

The moment their bodies made contact Midna started to shake as waves of pleasure ran through her from Link's cock simply touching her pussy alone, the Twilight Princess not having realised just how pent up she had become in her time hunting down Zant "oh my...so big…" she purred as she wiggled her hips trying to force herself down on him "come on...get in me…"

After a few more moments of trying to get him in her tight wet pussy Midna gave up with a sigh, with how small her core was they were no way he was going to fit

Her smile quickly returned however as a perverted idea dawned on her "wanna try a deeper hole?" she purred as she then swivelled around to face away from him and shifted forward slightly, pressing his cock head to her tight bubble ass before starting to push herself down on him

"By the Goddesses" Link groaned as Midna's ass took his cock with much greater ease, the Imp letting out a loud shuddering sigh of contentment as she managed to fit a little over half of his fat cock in her ass completely filling her insides and making her stomach bulge

"Oooooh fuck yesssss" Midna hissed letting her head roll back as she nearly lost her focus and stopped floating, she had never felt so full in her life and despite knowing that she was going to be aching for days afterwards she loved it too much to care

Biting her lip as she massaged the bulge in her stomach Midna then gasped and nearly melted when she felt Link's rough hands grab her by the hips and start to push her down deeper forcing her to take more of his cock "oh fuuccck! You're gonna...gonna break me!" she wailed despite the overwhelming waves of pleasure coursing through her body, her tiny frame shaking hard as Link forced her to take every inch of him into her tight ass driving her to the most powerful orgasm of her life

Throwing her head back against Link's chest Midna felt her mind begin to melt away as Link then started to buck his hips to steadily fuck her ass, making her stomach bulge out more with every thrust making Midna's toes curl as she frantically crasped at him to try to secure herself, her eyes wide and manic as she felt like she was going to explode

That feeling only got stronger moments later as Link came again, the Hero letting out low grunting curses as his cock erupted deep in the Twili's ass, her eyes rolling back as far as they could into her skull as she orgasmed again, her pussy squirting as she felt her insides become completely packed with his seed, her stomach swelling a little bigger before his cum started to overflow her tight hole as Midna then laid out limply on his front, her face graced with the perfect 'fucked stupid' expression

After Midna recovered and the pair spent the rest of the relatively peaceful night sleeping in the same position Midna had collapsed in the Twili was quickly back to her sassy acid tongued self in the morning

Thought with noticeably less harsh things to say about light dwellers

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
